1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to locking systems for securing vehicles such as bicycles, motor scooters, and the like, to stationary structures, in order to prevent theft when the vehicles are left unattended by the rider.
In particular, the invention pertains to tubular or chamber storageable flexible cable-type locking systems for securing bicycles, motor scooters, and like vehicles, to stationary structures, in order to prevent theft of the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Older types of locks for securing bicycles have been padlocks which have an elongated clasp which interlocks the spokes of the bicycle wheel with portions of the fame of the bicycle; however, this type of locking system could not deter theft from one who was disposed to lifting the bicycle into a vehicle to carry it away.
More recent types of locks for securing bicycles are cable-type locks which are anchored to a part of the frame of the bicycle and have a cable of adequate length to be secured around a stationary structure such as a tree, post or the support member of a bicycle rack at the location where the bicycle is to be left. The locks so provided are elongated flexible cables which carry locking elements on its opposite ends, and which can be extended through the frame and around a stationary structure, and the ends locked together to secure the bicycle to the structure.
In cable locking systems having the cable secured to some tubular or chamber part of the bicycle frame, such as the handlebar, it is necessary to use a key during the procedure of locking-up the bicycle to a stationary structure, and it is also necessary to use a key for unlocking the bicycle. Further, the rider must also use a key to simply remove the cable from a tubular structure of the bicycle frame, such as the handlebar.
These cable locking systems, which require frequent usages of a key make it more difficult and time consuming to attach and remove the bicycle from a stationary structure.